


Artwatch Academy

by RaffsFafics



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Art School, M/M, dilfosaur, young adults characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaffsFafics/pseuds/RaffsFafics
Summary: Hanzo and Genji Shimada are accepted on the most prestigious art academy. While Genji is having quite a lot of fun with projects and stuff, Hanzo has to face certain demons of his own. A sexuality and a boyfriend he has still to accept, the company of not-so-desireable people at campus, the pressure his father has over him and much more.
Inspired by the art school AU proposed by Dilfosaur :D





	1. Welcome to Artwatch academy

"Hanzo! Come on, hurry up!" Genji shouts from the entrance of the academy giving little jumps on his place.

"Come and help me with your luggage if you are in such a hurry!" I shout back to him with 4 suitcases, two on each hand and two hanging in my shoulders. I only packed the one on my back.

"You're such a pussy" he snorts and runs back to me then, he takes the four cases in my hands "And please smile a bit! We made it! We're in the Artwatch Academy!" His enthusiasm was cute, but I have to admit I was worried, I haven't told Genji about what father said about the whole thing, he told me two weeks ago, when I told him that we’d be going to the academy.

"If you dare to go to that academy, you won't be able to return home until you finish you studies! And if you fail even ONE class... Your last name will stop being Shimada" I remember his look... it was THE look that lets you know that he is dead serious...

I look at Genji and sigh.

"Genji, please make an effort to study and do your projects on time" I tell my brother a little worried, he can be such a slacker with school’s stuff "Attend all of your classes and..."

"Hanzo! You're doing it again!" his voice sounds annoyed "We came here in order to get away from dad and his stupid rules!"

"Rules are not stupid, Genji, they're necessary" I tell him with a severe look "Last time you broke the rules..."

"I know, I know" he says a little sad "You know? Tamaro uses you as his tool because he knows that you want to be in his grace!"

"Don't call father like that! We own him our lives!" I say angrily.

"Why?! Because he gave his sperm?! Come on Hanzo!" He says exasperated "He was never there to take care of us! I swear I saw our nanny or the cookers way more in our kinder presentations or in our music festivals than our father!" he says a little louder than he should, attracting some unwanted viewers.

“He paid for every-“

“Don’t you dare, Hanzo!” he growls at me “He might have paid for everything, but we know money is not an issue in our family” his eyes were glinting with fury and he had little tears threatening to slip through his cheeks.

“Sorry Genji, but father deserves respect, no matter what-“

“EVEN BANISHING ME FROM OUR FAMILY?!” he finally shouts “Fine! You know what?! Go back and lick Tamaro’s ass, I don’t need you or your “follow the rules” shit!”

"I can't!" I finally shout, angry and sad "Neither me nor you can! Dad told me that we couldn't get back until we finish studying and if we fail a class he disowns us!"

Eyes are stuck on us, but the ones that hurt the most are Genji's.

"And even after that you still respect Tamaro? Geez Hanzo, you really need to take that stick out your ass, otherwise you'll end up being a puppet, like everyone in his company..."   
and with that, Genji walks away to the dorm.

Great school start...

Unpacking was quite awkward, Genji wouldn't talk to me, and I was too ashamed to speak.

"Where the heck is my tablet?!" One of Genji's most cherished belongings is his old tablet, he bought it with his savings a couple years ago, but it was too old, it didn't respond as nicely as before and the chord was kinda loose, so it'd shut down randomly and it took half an hour to repair.

"Genji..." I tell him taking out two boxes with a ribbon, he turns and gawks.

"What's this?" He asks gently taking both boxes.

"First day present..." I say smiling a bit "Old Panda wasn't working anymore so I..." he sees me with a sad look on his face "I had to go and change it, they gave me money and I bought you a new one and the other box is a shirt..."

"Hanzo..." he says smiling after opening both boxes "I'm sorry I made you waste money"

"Nah, don't worry, I had some spare" he hugs me and sighs.

"Sorry I shouted at you like that" 

"That's my line, you prick" I say chuckling "You've never been a rule follower"

"Not Tamaro's at least" Genji softly answers "I know rules are there for a reason, but his are way too stupid!"

"Maybe…"

"No drawing in the living room rule?" He cocks an eyebrow smirking "No shirtless rule? No freeballing rule?"

"No music rule" I finish laughing "Not to drink soda after 6 pm" 

"See? His rules were shit!" He exclaims triumphantly 

"I'll concede this argument to you, I guess" I say nodding "I hope comissions keep on coming..."

"Dude, is porn. Everyone wants porn" he says laughing and pats my back “Forgive?” he says extending his hand.

“And forget” I say gently squeezing it “Come on, I’m starving and I heard there are…” 

Suddenly, someone knocks on our door, I go and open it.

“Hello darling” a spiky haired girl smiles and waves “I’m Tracey, but you can call me Tracer, I’m cheerleading captain of the school” she says giving little jumps.

“Hi, I’m Hanzo and this is my brother, Genji” I say nodding.

“Heya” he waves and gives back a big smile.

“I hope you’re as excited as I am to be here, just that there are some rules” she say a little worried “I hope it is okay with you…”

“Uh, yeah, sorry about the ruckus a moment ago” Genji answer a little ashamed “A little… uh… family drama” 

“It’s okay, just be careful, Principal Ana won’t like it if you keep it like that” she sighs and takes out a little handbook “First rule, you cannot be with other gender people in your dorm after 9 pm unless you have open doors, same applies to people who likes their own gender” she looks up asking with her sight if we understood, we nod “Second, no alcohol allowed, if you want to party, please do so, but try to be sober or drunk outside school, otherwise you’ll be suspended, three faults of this nature and you’ll be expelled” we nod “Please use earphones after 8 pm in order to avoid disturbing other people, although you can talk it with your neighbors and arrange a different hour” and so, she kept reading the most important rules while we unpacked, some curious guys were also listening to her.

“Thanks Tracer” Genji says smiling.

“One more thing, you can start signing up to clubs after today’s afternoon meal, there will be a fair and all, feel free to sign up as many as you like, take in consideration that if you sign in, you won’t be able to get out unless is a serious reason, so plan it carefully”

“Will do” I say smiling, I’m already making us some tea. The whole “rule reading” took enough time for us to finish unpacking. I had to invite Tracer in, she’s sitting on my bed.

“And finally” she says taking the cup “Thanks, sweetie” she takes a sip and smiles “I should warn you, Artwatch Academy has a lot of people here, some shady, some not so much, but if I were you I’d be careful around them”

“We’ll do our best” I answer sitting on a chair near the desk “But we believe on knowing people and trusting them on their actions, not their looks”

“Noble” she says smiling “A little naïve but noble nonetheless” she finishes her cup and gives it to me “I gotta run, coach Zarya asked me to tell the rules to everyone, see ya!” she jumps from the bed to the door and runs away.

“She does know that everyone heard her, right?” Genji asks laying down on his bed.

“She’ll notice, eventually” I looked around the room, it was quite cramped.

Two beds separated by a night stand, a wardrobe, a counter with a little kitchen, two cabinets for spices and stuff, a fridge and the desk was the only thing we had and of course a big window that led to a little terrace that had sight to the pool.

“I feel so… peaceful” Genji comments in a whisper “Like… I’m barely starting my life, I’m being reborn…”

“Stop smoking that” I say chuckling “You’ll get hurt”

“I’m serious Hanzo!” he says laughing “I’m gonna take a nap, I could barely sleep last night”

“Sure, I’ll work on some commissions” I say while taking out my new tablet, I convinced father to buy me a new one, I told him we needed new stuff for our works and stuff, so he bought mine and I bought Genji’s.

Definitely, like Genji said, I was feeling little by little, reborn.


	2. Shadows from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past can aways get to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know Overwatch has their own names, but before doing this fic I didn't know that nwnUuu so the characters' names will be completely different from the original (Widowmaker will be called Gwendolyn or smth like that XD) Please forgive me TwT

“I can’t believe it! Just look at this!” Genji’s mouth is literally water in this moment “They got triple cheeseburger!”

“And they got some costs…” I look up and sigh “Sorry Genji, until Patreon’s check come up this week, our diet will be low-budget”

“Oh come on!” Genji pouts.

“Hey guys!” Tracer jumps to us smiling cheerfully “Come sit with us!”

“Sure, thanks Tracer” I answer smiling “Just let us get our lunch”

“On a budget, huh?” she asks putting her arms on her waist.

“Yeah, Patreon charges every first day of the month…” answers Genji with actual pain on his face “And for that we still got to wait a week”

“Oh no trouble sweetie” she says taking her wallet off from her jeans’ pocket “I’ll pay you a nice meal”

“Oh, no Tracer!” I say ashamed “Forgive Genji, he can be quite a drama king”

“Oh it is no trouble at all! I got some spare money, you should learn to save” she says smiling.

“We do know how to save money!” Genji answers “Just that Pokémon Sun was released three days ago…”

“And we had to get new tablets…” 

“And someone has to pay for Netflix…”

“Genji, let’s face it, we suck at saving” I say after some seconds of silence, Tracer just laughs and gives us 5 dollars each.

“That should do for a nice meal, we’ll be waiting for you” she answers while walking to a big, muscular guy sitting in front of a PC.

“We’ll have to pay her” I tell Genji staring at the front.

“Yup” he nods, serious and reading the menu.

“So…” I look up and sigh “I think a sandwich and a soda will do…”

“Yeah, hey how ‘bout we take that-“

Suddenly we feel a big hand pushing us aside.

“Move it, losers!” shouts a little skinny guy “Roadhog and Junkrat are coming through!”

“Hey! No cutting!” Genji shouted with an angry tone, the other guys just freeze and slowly turns.

“What did you say, midget?” Junkrat’s size was actually half of Genji’s but I guess we’re midgets with Roadhog aside us.

“I said, make a line like everyone else” Genji growled clenching his fists.

“Well…” Junkrat was about to say something but Roadhog just nodded and walked to the end of the line “Roadhog!”

“Come on, James” the big guy said slowly.

“No way!” Junkrat just crossed his arms and looked away.

“Sorry for my lil’ cousin” he takes James as a sack of potatoes “He still thinks we’re at home, name’s Roderick by the way, you can either call me Rod or Roadhog” James is twitching and kicking Rod’s back but that doesn’t seem to bother him “See ye” and with that they both walk to the end of the line.

“I wasn’t going to back you up on that fight” I tell Genji giving a little punch on his arm “Give me that sandwich combo, please” I tell the cashier, she nods a little pale and gives us a ticket.

“That’d be 9 dollars please” she says with a shy smile, I give the money and we go to our places.

“It’s incredible” Tracer is looking at us, she’s really angry, that’s pretty much clear “School hasn’t started yet and you’re already picking fights with the worst of the worst!”

“Roadhog seems pretty nice” I say cocking an eyebrow.

“That depends” the big guy says looking concerned “You found him in a good mood, normally he would have sent you flying to the other side of the cafeteria”

I look around and gulp. The cafeteria was large, you could fit half a football field in it.

“I still think he’s a nice guy” I say nodding “As we all do, he has good days and bad days”

“Let’s hope you don’t know him on his bad days, I’m Winston by the way” he says extending his hand.

“Hanzo, he’s my brother, Genji” I say smiling.

“Nice to meet you” he answers.

“Hola corazón” a girl says in my back, I turn and almost hit her on the… breast.

“Sorry” I say blushing a bit.

“Ay cariño, it’s alright, got a little too near” she says winking.

“¿Mexican?” Genji asks smiling.

“As a matter of fact, cariño” she says tapping on her phone.

“What do you want Sombra?” Tracer asks with a hostility that didn’t-

“Playing rude is not your style” she laughs and sits at my side “Name’s Sombra”

“I am-“

“I know, corazón, I know” she says showing me some photos that make me go pale “Hanzo Shimada, first born of Tamaro Shimada, entrepreneur and millionaire”

“W-W-Where did you…?” I was looking at the photos, it was me alright, some years ago, naked, sending kisses.

“Meet me at the stadium before lights shut down and I’ll tell you, I got a proposal you might not be able to refuse” she whispers in my ear and locks her phone “Adiós mi amor”  
she pokes my nose “Boop” and slowly walks away.

“Hanzo? You alright?” Genji and Tracer are preventing my fall to the floor, their hands firmly on my back.

“Save that sandwich for me Genji!” I leave the ticket on the table and run to the exit.

I run to the stadium as fast as I can, my lungs burning, my feet as well, I’m sweaty and I’m not sure if I’m even going to the stadium, I’m just following arrows to it.

“Mon amour!” a long haired girl greets me from the entrance to the stadium, she has her arms crossed and is dressing a purple short dress.

“Who are you?! I’m looking for Sombra!” I pant with my heart in my ears.

“Calm down, Sombra is running some errands here at school, but you’re free to wait for her” she says smirking “I am Gwendolyn, Widowmaker pour mes amis”

“I-I-I don’t really speak…”

“For my friends, darling” she says giggling.

“Right…” I sigh and sit down “W-Where did she…?”

“She’s a hacker, that’s what she does, find dirt on people and use it to get what she wants” she says sketching something.

“What does she wants with me?” I ask her really worried.

“Maybe money, maybe being your friend, one can never know with Sombra” she answers shrugging “Only Sombra can understand Sombra”

“Fortunately” I jump in my place when I spot Sombra “I’m already here”

“What do you want with me?!” I shout at her, shaking of anger and impotence.

“Calmantes montes, Hanzo” she warns me with her finger near the “Send” button of her phone “You wouldn’t want daddy Shimada to know that his son is posting naked photos on Grindr, now would you?”

“Mon amour, be gentle with him, he’s not your friend” Widowmaker warns her still sketching.

“Está bien” she answers “Look, I just want to get to know you better” she deletes the message and looks at me “I really liked you since I saw you, of course, this means my opportunities are null, am I right?”

“T-That was a phase” I answer with a shaky voice.

“Ay amor, don’t try to fool me” she taps more and a history appears on her phone “All this porn searches and all the “private” commissions you do? Honey, this is more than a phase” she taps a little more “I think you already know” 

“B-B-But…” I try to keep my feet on the ground, but my head is feeling really light.

“No-…” blurry sight “-Hanzo…-?” blurrier sight “¡Wey!”

And suddenly, everything went black.

I saw a very big guy, beard and a western hat.

“Howdy darlin’” he says smiling “I hope to see you soon”

“Jes…”

“Wake up”

“Huh?”

“Wake up! Hanzo!” I suddenly feel a smack on my cheek and jump on my place returning the hit “¡Ay hijo de la chingada!”

Little by little, my sight becomes clearer and I see Widowmaker, Sombra and Genji surrounding my dorm’s bed.

“Sombra!” I hear Widowmaker angry at her.

“Watch your tongue young lady” a woman says severely “You’re at school”

“Ms. Mercy, is he going to be alright?” I hear Genji a little far away.

“Oh trust me, he’s okay” Sombra says a little angry.

“Did you bring the sandwich?” Ms. Mercy asks Genji, he nods and gives it to me.

“Sorry, Hanzo” he says scratching the back of his head “I… couldn’t resist… I had to eat those fries”

“It is alright, Genji” I answer after a big bite of sandwich “Sorry for leaving like that”

“Tracer said that you could be on the track team if you wanted” he says smiling.

“I’ll leave you alone guys, please, make sure Hanzo eats that and drinks tons of water” I see at the blonde woman and she waves goodbye with a warm smile.

“What do we say in these situations, mon amour?” Widow asks poking Sombra’s arm.

“Perdón…” she reluctantly says “I didn’t mean to make you blackout”

“I thought I erased that profile…” I say sighing “And don’t worry… I… it is okay”

“What? Your Grindr profile?” Genji asks puzzled.

Wait…

WHAT?! 

“DID YOU KNOW?!” I ask him angry and frightened.

“What? About your whole western romance novel?” Genji seems mad too “I am your fucking brother! Of course I know! I know the “BaraDragon” profile at furaffinity, I know about that fucking cowboy that broke your heart-“

“I was the one who broke his heart” I say taking another bite of the sandwich.

“What?” Genji looks surprised “B-B-But all that emo songs! And the fact that you were crying for two weeks straight!”

“I broke my heart too, Genji” I tell him a little annoyed.

“Pourquoi?” asks Widow sitting near the desk “What happened?”

“Este cabrón just cut all communication with him” Sombra answers a little angry.

“I was afraid…” I tell her angry.

“And you still are” Genji sits at my side and sighs “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“That I like men and I had a romance with a cowboy? Oh geez… I don’t know” I answer with sarcasm.

“That’s bullshit, I am your brother! I could’ve supported you” he hugs me and sighs “Uhm… Sombra? Widowmaker? Could you please give us a moment please?” 

“Of course” Widow stands up and fixes her dress “You should thank Winston by the way, he carried you all the way here”

“Adiós” Sombra does the peace sign and goes out “Hope to see you around” the lock the door and Genji gives me a kiss on the forehead.

“You were always there for me…” he whispers “If it was a broken heart, a broken bone or a broken honor… you were there always… what made you think I wouldn’t be there for you?”

“Dad already had one trouble son…” I whisper back “Sorry, Genji, that’s how he sees you, I know you’re not…”

“Yeah, yeah… his two sons being freaks would’ve been unthinkable, huh?” Genji replies chuckling.

I look at him, he’s crying a little bit. That’s something father always despised of him, he has no trouble showing his emotions, a trait father sees as weakness.  
“Do not cry…”

“Or what? You’ll cry too?” he punches me lightly and sigh.

“Maybe…” I rest my head on my pillow and leave the sandwich container over the nightstand “Genji… I like men”

“Good to know” he answers nodding.

“And I broke someone else’s heart…”

“You sure did, you motherfucker” he answers, nodding again.

“And I’m completely sure it will be impossible to contact”

“You can always ask your friend Sombra to locate him” he says laying down.

“Maybe…” I snort and look at him “She has a crush on me”

“Oh, tough luck for her” we chuckle and sigh “Hey… remember that big dude? The one you said you were teaching to sumo wrestle?” we look at each other, he smiles playfully and I just look away.

“I’d prefer not to talk about it…”

“I knew it” he says triumphantly “Was he your first time?”

“Third…”

“Tamaro’s assistant?”

“Second…” I start blushing and remember…

“Who was your first?”

“Jesse…”

“Who?” Genji asks me poking my back.

“Jesse McCree…” 

I remember it, I snuck out home with a big amount of cash with only one goal: going to Texas.

When I got to the airport, I found him, for some reason he decided to go to New York… so instead I rented a hotel room and… it was…

“…Magical” I whisper smiling and feeling al fuzzy.

“Huh?” Genji asks cocking an eyebrow “What was magical?” I chuckle and fake a snore “Oh come on! Hanzo!” another snore, but before I can do anything else, someone knocked on our door, I got up and opened.

“Hanzo” my heart falls to the floor “Hanzo!” the big, beardy guy hugs me and literally makes me fly around “Hanzo! You fucking Asian faggot!” he says chuckling “A-A-After our little Houdini act… I-I-I thought we were going for real, suddenly you just stop answering texts and…” he’s literally crying “I thought something happened to you”

“Okay…” Genji is staring at us “Who is this?”

“My…” I say with a knot in my throat “My rowdy cowboy…” he laughs and hugs me tighter.

“My obedient ninja…” he answers and without any warning… he kisses me on the lips.

And suddenly, everything became perfect.


	3. The Weight of Desitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every choice we make has its own weight, some are lesser, some are the whole world in our backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm sorry if this Hanzo is OoC at times... I'm not so good doing serious or stoic characters as him nwnUuu hope you like it!

That perfection lasted… 5 seconds or so.

Suddenly, everything came over me.

Dad would never approve.

I’d be really distracted from school…

I really need to pass every single class.

“I cannot have a boyfriend right now” I whisper.

“What was that darlin’? Couldn’t really hear ya” Jesse says a little confused.

“That I…” I gulp and undo the hug and look away “I really need to sleep… so…”

“I understand darlin’, but I really want to see you tomorrow” he says with a broad smile “What ‘bout a nice coffee after school?”

“I-I-I dunno…” I say shuffling a little.

“What my brother means is that he would love to” Genji puts me behind him “If you’d leave your number or face? Skype?”

“I’ll leave my boxers if he wants” he says winking, I just blush madly “Ya knew? Your brother here has a little “odor fetish”, that pervert” he laughs and nods.

“Right… too much info” Genji says a little flustered “So… phone?”

“Right” he takes out a pen out of his pocket and a post it “Always be prepared, am I right?”

“Eeyup” Genji nods and takes the post-it “See you around”

“Hey Hanzo?” I look up and before I know it, Jesse pushes Genji to my bed softly and with a swift movement, our lips meet and he winks “Lovely to see you again, my obedient ninja” he says it with a tone that makes every single molecule of my being shiver and blush, unlike the first one, this one was full of lust and desire.

“N-N-Nice to see you… t-t-too” I gulp and smile shyly.

And with that, he leaves, my heart on my ears and… a certain hardness.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” Genji asks after a while of awkward silence.

I check my phone after it buzzes, it’s a message from Sombra.

“You’re welcome, mi amor”

I feel my knees trembling and I just want to scream with all my strength, a happy-angry-excited-sad scream.

“Hanzo?” Genji shakes me softly “Hanzo!”

“He remembers me Genji…” I say in a whisper “He remembers our nicknames…” 

“So it seems” Genji smiles and helps me sit “It’s been quite a day, huh?”

“Yes” then again, the weight of everything comes to my back “But I don’t want a boyfriend, I mustn’t want one”

“Why not?!” Genji is angry and surprised “You said-“

“I will marry a girl, I will have children and-“

“And then you’ll cheat on her with a boy because that’s what you wanted from the very beginning!” Genji scream exasperated.

“Father won’t-“

“TAMARO IS NOT FUCKING HERE!” Genji’s red and shaking a bit “Stop being such an ass-kisser Hanzo! You’re gay, you like men… You LOVE Jesse!”

“I do not-“

“Don’t you dare, Hanzo. Don’t you dare” he warns me with an angry voice “He loved you, he loves you, after all these years!”

“Maybe is just the heat of the moment” I answer taking my shirt off… I take my time… it still smells of Jesse’s cologne.

A strong, masculine and sweet aroma… combined with a little of his sweat, I remember his arms around me… he changed. He’s more muscular, has more beard… his voice became lower… my god his-

“Hanzo!” Genji laughs a bit “Take that shirt off your face! It’s becoming weird”

“S-Sorry Genji, I…” I cough a little bit trying to hide my smile “I just…”

“Smell fetish?” Genji has this annoying and mischievous smile on his face, meaning that he’s already thinking some dirty stuff.

“Shut the fuck up” I answer and before I toss my shirt away, he passes me a pillow and smile.

“Put that shirt on the pillow, it is nice to do it at times” I look at him and slowly take the pillow.

“Thanks for… being so…”

“Not like Tamaro? Sure, my pleasure” he answers smiling “What is it like?”

“What?” I ask him cocking an eyebrow.

“To sleep with the one you love” Genji is already under his sheets.

“I felt protected… We were naked” I suddenly feel 15 years old again “But instead of feeling vulnerable, I felt so safe, so accomplished…” I still feel and smell that 16 years old Jesse, panting, sweaty… happy “I just didn’t want to leave his side”

“But you did… didn’t you?” Genji asks a little confused.

“We were about to run away, I’d take all my money before father noticed and we’d rent a little apartment, he’d work at this studio as a pro photographer and I would draw people” I say chuckling a bit “We’d marry after three or four years, try to adopt and we’d live forever happy”

“With your amount of money, you’d have enough for accomplishing that at least 7 times” Genji says surprised “Why-?”

“One must weight their decisions Genji…” I answer turning the lights off “And I don’t know how long my plan would have worked… Or even if I was going to have a family”

“I see…” he says, I can’t see him, but I know he must be looking at the ceiling “But I guess it could have been worth it”

“And what would you have done after father banished you?” I ask him worried.

“I’d have stayed with Zennyata at Nepal and made the meditation school a thing” Genji answer chuckling “Mom and dad would have divorced anyways, Tamaro would still be a grumpy person, if not grumpier” I hear Genji shuffling on his bed “You would’ve been happier”

“But I wouldn’t be here…”

“Yes you would!” Genji’s energy on that sentence overwhelmed me “That’s the thing with you Hanzo” He turns on the light over the nightstand and looks me in the eye “You are a very strong force of nature! Always calm, but always pushing to your goal, with or without Jesse, you’d be here!”

“Anyways, this is fruitless, things already happened and we cannot change the past” I say turning off the lights.

“But you can write the future” he clears his throat “Saru mo ki kara ochiru”

“Fukusui bon ni kaerazu” I answer.

What Genji said means that everyone makes mistakes.

I answered… couples can never go back as it was…

After a while, I fall completely asleep.

“-zo?” I hear a voice far away “Darlin’ come on!”

“Smack him” I hear another voice.

“Smack him?! Wey. That dude almost broke my nose!”

“Mon chere, he hit you on the cheek”

“What?” I mutter after a while “Huh?” I am hugging something hard… “What?”

“Rise and shine Hanzo!” I look up and meet McCree’s broad smile “Come on darlin’! Breakfast’s time almost over!” 

“McCree? What are you…?”

“Didn’t you hear? Junkrat exploded some nasty-smelling bombs in our dorm” Widowmaker is serving herself a coffee “They had to evacuate us, they’ll make some other dorm arrangement”

“That means you’re stuck with us the rest of the semester” Sombra says sipping from her mug.

“Where Genji?” I ask looking around for my green-haired brother.

“He went for donuts, he’ll be right back…” answers McCree smiling “I hope”

“And you’re in my bed because…?”

“I thought it’d be nice to wake up like this” he says shrugging “I slept like a damn baby, if you ask me”

I inhale deeply to control myself, but I only make it worse.

Finding your sexy ex-boyfriend, sleeping next to you… with a black shirt and a pair of briefs is enough to make a normal person go crazy…  
Now inhaling his sweet smell just makes it worse.

“Y-Y-You said Junkrat exploded bombs? I didn’t hear it” I ask Sombra trying to distract myself.

“You wouldn’t hear a band concert when you fall asleep, Hanzo!” Genji sees me from the door and puts the donuts on the desk “He’s got that Shimada trait, fortunately for me, I am not a complete Shimada”

“Genji, we already talked about this” I say sitting on the bed “You’re father’s and mother’s son, you’re a legit Shimada, you just got the long end of the straw” 

“Whatever stick he’s got, we’re moving in together today, they’re letting us skip the first two classes to move our stuff, come on” Sombra leaves her mug on the sink and stretches.  
“Oui, we already got most of our clothes, the ones that were there when the bomb exploded are in the laundry room, I hope that asshole doesn’t ruin them” Widowmaker growls taking a big suitcase.

“Which asshole dear?” McCree stands up and stretches “Roadhog or Junkrat?”

“Whichever” she spits “They’re both assholes”

“Did you went to high school together?” Genji’s the only one already dressed for the day “You seem to know each other”

“Mas o menos, mijo” Sombra replies thoughtful “You see, me and Sombra know each other ‘cause my mother worked on her house, and I know Junkrat and Roadhog because my father and theirs are compas”

“And I know Tracer because we went to the same Prep School” Widow follows standing up “And of course, I know Winston because he’s my rival”

“Rival?” I ask putting pants and shirt on “On what?”

“Mon petit gateau” she says sighing “Ma belle fleur”

“Tracer” translates Sombra putting iron tipped boots on “She has had a crush on that runner for at least three years”

“And I know these two ‘cause they told me you were here” finishes McCree after taking a mouthful of chocolate donut “Kinda creepy if you ask me…”

“Thanks, mi amor” Sombra winks and sighs “Alright, who has no classes at this hour?”

“I don’t have any” answers McCree crossing his arms.

“My schedule is full ‘till 3 pm and I’m not skipping the first day” Genji says a little down “But as far as I remember, Hanzo has this hour as free-time” he smirks at me and before I can say anything Widow steps up clapping her hands.

“That decides it” Widow nods and looks at me “Hanzo, mon amour, I was free but since you offered-“

“I offered to do nothing” I reply angrily “I have things to do, commissions and-“

“And we need two strong men to help us” Sombra says patting my back.

“Come on darlin’ I know that we got two hours permit… but I don’t want to miss first class, and I’m sure as hell you don’t want to either!” he says smiling.

“Ugh… fine” I grab my bag and start packing again “Help us and we’ll take it to the new dorm”

We took some minutes packing my stuff and Genji’s.

“Okay darlin’ we’ll do this” Jesse tells me scratching his head “I’ll take your brother’s belongings and you can take mine, the girls’ and yours”

“Fine” I say nodding “So you live in the same building?”

“Eeyup” he nods and takes the suitcases “I was amazed when I saw Gwendolyn” he smiles and whistles “She has quite a taste for fashion, not to mention a great figure”

“Oh?” I ask uninterested “Is that so?” 

“Eeyup” he looks at me and nudges “But I’ll always choose ya before her, Hanzo”

We walk a little bit in silence until a question pops in my mind.

“Why?” we keep walking “I broke your heart!”

“I’ve been asking myself the same damn thing” he answers with a sad smile “I think because I knew you were forced to…”

“So you thought of me?” I ask feeling a little ashamed.

“The first years were difficult… I…” he sighs “I thought we were going for real, then you stopped answering, I thought something happened to you! I followed you at BaraDragon and I realized that you kept posting”

“Sorry” I don’t know which weight is heavier: The one of knowing that father will never approve… or the fact that I became such an asshole.

“I then… forgot you” I see the tears glinting in his eyes “Or that I thought, but one day, a week ago actually…” he leaves the suitcases and takes out his phone “I was deleting old photos and I found this little jewel”

I smile at the photo, it was me, looking at the parking lot of the hotel, a mug of coffee in my hand, profile angle and the morning light hitting my front.

“Whoa…” I smile a little bit and nod “I remember this, we ordered continental breakfast and you wanted my coffee”

“You said no and I pouted” he follows chuckling.

“And you convinced me to buy you another one” I laugh a bit and he flicks his finger to show me another pic.

“Remember this?” he asks showing me another photo of me smiling besides a giraffe.

“Cowboy and Ninja adventures part 2” I answer laughing “I promise that giraffe ate my whole ice cream!”

“Bullcrap! Giraffes don’t eat ice cream!” Jesse takes the suitcases again and we keep walking.

We talked about our little adventure, after the zoo we went to the aquarium, after that bowling… I had to remind myself that I had a family to go back to and that they needed me, of course, that was the reason I left without saying a word…

We talked and talked, while we were unpacking, then, when we were taking a break and finally came the shower.

“So, my first class is in a couple hours…” McCree takes off his shirt, I just look away “Care to join me?” I am about to squeal like a little girl, fortunately, I kept my honor.

“Sorry” I push him aside and enter the big bathroom alone “Too slow!”

“That’s how you said you like it, darlin’!” he shouted laughing from the other side of the door, I just blushed madly.

“Shut up, you cowboy!” I shout back taking my clothes away.

My shower had to be quick, I had class in a couple minutes too.


	4. Bombs, bombs, bombs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has a deal with Junkrat and Roadhog and while he's at that... he might have discovered a tender side in Sombra

Classes passed normally, to be honest I had a lot of fun.

Sombra, Winston and I have “Study of the Forms” together, turns out she wants to become a videogame designer, same as Winston.

Widow, Tracer and I got “Study of Human Form” together, I swear I’ve never seen such direct flirting in my life.

“Ma belle fleur” called Widow with a deep, French voice “You should pose for me once and be my first English girl” she winked and left the room making everyone feel a little… uncomfortable.

“English girl?” Tracer asked confused “What does she means?”

“Have you ever seen “Titanic”, Tracey?” Fareeha, Pharrah for everyone, asks her cocking an eyebrow.

“Aye” Tracer answers nodding. A minute passes and little by little she starts blushing, after two she squeals and after three she gets out the classroom yelling “I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU DRAW ME NAKED, GWENDOLYN!”

I was left alone in the Photoshop Workshop.

And for my final class, I have “Character Development”… with Junkrat and Roadhog.

“Oi, mate!” I freeze in my place after hearing James’ voice “Mind if we take a sear with ye?”

“I uh…”

“Oh thanks matey” they sit at my sides making everyone else in the room glare at us “Quite a day, huh?”

“You exploded some-“

“Nay, it wasn’t me!” he says a little angry “Someone used us as scapegoats!”

“Not to mention” added Roderick “That we wouldn’t use those things in here, we want a fresh start”

“But then… who would’ve-?”

“Excuse me, class is about to start!” says the professor with a harsh tone on his voice.

Class goes on pretty fast, although everyone ignores me, I proved to have quite a strong voice when needed. If the professor asks something I’d raise my hand silently to answer, count to 10 and if no one answer I’d just shout it. Sure I got in some trouble, but I proved to be a good student.

After class ended, I had to go to the clubs and sign in, since my adventure the day before didn’t let me do a thing.

“Where are ye going with such a hurry, mate?” James asks putting his books inside his bag “Scared of us?”

“Actually I want to go to the clubs and sign in, I couldn’t do it yesterday” I answer shrugging.

“I see…” James smiles and sighs “We need you to do us a favor”

“Which is?”

“Speak well of us” James shrugs and starts leaving.

“You haven’t given me reasons to think it wasn’t you” I answer a little mad “Why would I-“

“Look, I know me bombs, especially the ones with smells on them” he says crossing his arms “Why would we ruin our first day at school with something like that, huh?”

“People do stupid things all the time…” I answer a little hesitant “Even at college…”

“He has a good point James” Rod answers nodding “Then how about this? We were not in the school when that happened, we went to check on the bars around”

“Ask any bartender in a 10 meter radius” James turns away and walks out.

“I’ll do” I answer decided “If you prove to be innocent, I’ll talk to the principal myself”

“Thanks mate, I knew we could count on ye” Junkrat thumbs up me while walking away.

“You did what?!” after singing to some clubs and a while of walking, I got to the dorm, only to find my three roommates waiting for me with an angry look.

“Are you really helping Junkrat and Roadhog?!” Genji is a little red “Those guys are delinquents! We checked it!”

“Hooligans and bomb experts, their families are booty-hunters!” Sombra shouts at me showing me her tablet “¡No mames wey!”

“Darlin’, I understand you want to be a nice person and that you don’t judge on what you see” McCree stands up and sighs “But are you sure these two are innocent?”

“I mean… they said they weren’t here when the bombs went off” I answer sitting on the only couch free “I just want to check that”

“And where were they then?” Widow asks annoyed.

“In the bars, 10 meter radius” I answer shrugging “Sombra, could you-“

“Check the bars’ cameras? I’m on it, cielo” she answers tapping away “There are like 5 bars in that radius, most of them close early on school days, only two were open”

“Shouldn’t be that hard, it was around 2 in the morning, right?” McCree asks her.

“Found them! They stayed at one bar from 1 to 2 am, they’re just talking with the bartender” Sombra says after some minutes of tapping and sliding her finger on her tablet “They got out of one and got to another at 2:10”

“Well… remote bombs?” Widow asks a little curious.

“The report here… says that the bombs were exploded in their room, plus, when they were checked, they didn’t had any trigger for that” our hacker answers sighing “Seems that I have to call my papi… He must know who did it”

“Why?” I ask concerned.

“Walio and Wihig, the two most dangerous booty hunters are their parents, Walio is Roadhog’s and Wihig is Junkrat’s, they wanted heirs of their thrones, but the only ones they had come to an art school?” Sombra looks at me and shrugs “I dunno, we might have some suspects” she stands up and takes her phone out, taps something and put it in speaker.

“¡Mija!” shouts a deep-voiced man “¿Qué pasó?”

“Hey papi, I’m with some friends” she answers smiling.

“Alright, what can I do for you, mi florecita?” he asks tenderly.

“Have you seen Walio and Wihig lately?” she sighs while playing with her hair “I think they’re up to something…”

“As a matter of fact, mi amor, they were celebrating way too early today” he says grunting “You know I love a good party, but this one was different”

“What kind of different?” Sombra asks checking her tablet.

“Remember that time they stole the Jewels from London?” her dad asks her concerned “They were making that spooky dancing…”

“They were celebrating a victory…” she gives Widow her tablet and taps the play button “They took the black truck, right?”

“Así es amor” her Dad answers, she shows her screen, we see that the same black truck is parked behind the school’s south gate “What did they do this time?”

“Nothing papi, leave this to me” she answers nodding “Don’t tell anything to them, understand?”

“You know I won’t, we’re compadres, but if you’re on this, it means it’s serious” he sighs “and dangerous, love ya florecita, cuídate”

“Love you, papi” she smooches the phone and hangs up “We got the proof we needed, now the hard part…”

“Talking to Principal Ana Amari” Widow sighs and we see two men running to the truck after the alarm goes on.

“Hanzo, your promise said that you would talk to-”

“I know” I answer and stand-up “I will go to the principal’s office, leave some lunch for me, okay?”

“Sure, take care” he answers waving goodbye.

“Wait! We got a problem” Sombra says just a second before I leave “How are we going to explain the fact that you know that they didn’t do it?”

“Huh?” I look in confusion to her “What do you-“ then it pops on my head “That is not legal footage, right?”

“Amor, I’m a hacker” she sits again on the couch and grunts “I can count with one hand the legal things I can do with that”

“We can tell that we got to ask the bars” Genji suggests nodding.

“Still, we need to tell them about the van… right?” McCree asks scratching his chin “After all, we need more proof than the word of a bartender”

“I can say I got out for a night walk” Widowmaker answers shrugging “Not the first time”

“And what? You walked the freaking school without anyone noticing? We’re on the north! This is the South Gate”

“We’ll need some information…” I take out my phone and search the school’s site for students “This school is supposed to have the best security system, an Ana Amari painting is worth at least some thousands more than a Pollock, they should’ve noticed strangers here…”

“They must have someone inside the school…” Sombra grunts and taps his phone again.

“A comrade of theirs?” I ask a little confused “I mean… they check backgrounds right?”

“Gabriel Reyes, security chief at Artwatch has a shady past” Widow says sighing and sipping her coffee “Officers with less shady pasts can get here easily, but they’re never on high ranks like security cameras”

“Unless…” Sombra sighs and shows us her tablet “A certain hacker erased someone else’s records since he wanted a fresh start…” she looks angry and ashamed “I will talk to that son of a bitch” she stands up and looks at me “You better go and talk with Principal Amari, Junkrat and Roadhog need a second chance” and with that she leaves slamming the door.

“She’s really angry, mon amour” Widow comments amazed “Be prepared, angry Sombra is worst Sombra”

“Darn it… normal Sombra freaks me out already…” Jesse puts a hand on my shoulder and I look at him “Ya ready darlin’? We’re meeting with Artwatch best artist”  
“Sure… I guess….”

Talking to Principal Amari proved to be as difficult as talking to my father, we had to fill like 3 forms, each one had 5 pages each and we had to give our sign like 10 times on each. I mean, I get it, Amari’s art is great and anyone would pay a fair amount of cash to get her back in case she’s kidnapped, but this was getting…

“Ridiculous!” she shouts to her guards angrily and shoos them away “These two are students for crying out loud!” she looks at us and smiles a little ashamed “Sorry, after what happened security got worse than ever, I hate the fact that they’re more worried about my paintings than our students”

“Thank you for recievin’ us” Jesse says smiling “It is an honor to know ya”

“It is my pleasure darling” she answer smiling, she seemed like a lovely grandma, gray her tied up in a braid and wrinkles around her mouth, that means that she smiled a lot in the past “So, James and Roderick, you say you got something to tell me?”

“They are innocent” I say bluntly “We asked the bars around and-“

“I know” she says smiling “The security guard told me, he was forced to-“

“Uh Oh…” I look at Jesse worried and he looks at me “WE HAVE TO RUN BUT WE’LL BE RIGHT BACK!” we stand up and bolt through the door leaving a very confused Ana Amari staring at us.

“¡Voy a matar a ese cabrón! ¡Suéltenme hijos de la chingada!” Sombra is way too angry, Genji, Jesse and I are holding her back.

“Sombra! Amari knows who did it! He told her!” I shout at her pushing her away from the guard “Calm down!”

“Amari told us that he told her that he was forced to do this! He’s getting demoted though!” Jesse says hugging holding her arms.

“Please do not kick me in the face” begs Genji hugging her legs.

“Alright! Let go already!” we obey and she looks at him “You better stay the fuck away from me!” the guard is a young dude, actually he could be our age or even a little older “Next time you fuck things up…” He nods and Sombra leaves… sniffing? Is she… crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I stopped updating... finals eweUuu but worry not! I shall update this fic twice/once a week 'till next semester :3


	5. Nerf This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana Song, pro gamer and internet celebrity is doing a streaming celebrating her entrance to Artwatch Academy, until certain dragon-lover tells her she's a week later

Week passed really fast to be honest, we came into the school a Sunday, got all the bomb thing a Monday/Tuesday… and suddenly it was Saturday and I already had to do 10 sketches, start modelling in Maya my final project and of course, a possible pop quiz at the Photoshop workshop.

“I’m loving all this so far” Widow says sipping her coffee “I have to do 40 sketches of poses and hands!” she seems very excited “I already got 13 out of you guys!”

“Huh? Really darlin’?” Jesse asks smiling “You’re welcome then… I guess” he shrugs and gives me a mug “coffee darlin’? There is no way better to start a day than coffee”

“Actually I like tea better…” I look at Genji reading a gaming magazine “Thank you though…”

“’Tis okay” he smiles and ruffles my hair “How ‘bout ya, Genji?”

“Thanks!” he takes the mug smiling and takes a big gulp “Guys, you won’t believe this! Hana Song is coming to Artwatch Academy!”

“Oh la la! Are you sure, mon ami?” Widow stops sketching and raises an eyebrow.

“Here says that she has the intention to come here and study Game Developing”

“Then she’s a week later” Sombra replies a little annoyed.

“She’s making a live stream today! She’s playing this fps that seems awesome!” Genji says excited.

“Maybe you should tell her about-“

“Sorry Hanzo, I’m not watching it, turns out that Junkrat is studying for cartoonist too! So I’m making a group project with him in a few hours” he says a little down “But hey! You can tell her”

“Do you really think that is a good idea? After all, she’s a celebrity” Sombra asks cocking an eyebrow “Maybe she’s just trying to get attention”

“If that is so, then we will bring more attention upon her, if not we will notify her that something is wrong” I say standing up and stretching “Either way, we’ll be helping her”

“As you say, wey” Sombra answers bitterly.

“Hey we’re out of tea…” I say scratching my neck “Could you please come with me, Sombra?”

“Why me? You know I always drink coffee”

“We are out of coffee too, chere” Widow answers smirking “You used most of it on that all-nighter you pulled off yesterday, I’m surprised McCree made any”

“Cierto… sorry” she yawns and goes to the door with me “Be right back!”

“Oh, Hanzo!” Genji stands up and runs to his room and comes back with some money “I need a book from the library-“

“We said we would share it” I answer smiling “Calm down”

“Right” he answer smiling “Thanks! Anyway, off I go! Junkrat’s already at his dorm, see ya guys!” he takes his laptop and goes out, leaving the door open.

“I got some shoots to take” Jesse puts his hat on and takes his camera “I’ll be in the pool if you’re looking for me” he says smiling and leaves.

“And I got to do this costumes for my class… so I better go as well” Widow closes her sketchbook and puts it in her bag “You got my phone if any of you need me” she winks and leaves too.

“I guess I’ll sleep a bit” Sombra says stretching “But first, coffee”

We walk in silence for a while, she seems pretty down… but then again, after an all-nighter its normal… but I am very worried about that tear I saw rolling down her cheek after the whole bomb thing, she and that guard were something, I’m sure.

“Mind if I ask you something?” I finally asks at the entrance of the shop.

“Only if you let me ask you something first” she answers taking a little basket.

“Sure” I inhale deeply, ready for any awkward question.

“Have you talked with McCree? Are you boyfriends again?” she takes a big pack of coffee powder.

“Not really, we haven’t had time” I answer a little ashamed “School and stuff…”

“Talk it after he comes back from the pool, it’s something very important Hanzo, don’t let him make false hopes” she says bitterly “If you break his heart because of that, I will punch you so hard, your innards will come out” I gulp and nod “What do you want to ask me?”

“Did you and that guard had something?” she froze in her place and slowly turned to me.

“What?”

“I-I-I mean…”

“How did you know?” 

Have you ever seen or felt silent anger? The kind of anger that, even though she’s not screaming… you feel her anger crushing you? Well… that was Sombra alright.

“I-I-I saw you crying”

“Something got into my eye…”

“And the guard was our age approximately…”

“So what?”

“Answer me, Sombra” I ask her, fearing the worst.

“Yes we had” she answers bluntly and turns away “Now to buy your shitty tea”

Silence became heavy and awkward, worse than I ever imagined, unfortunately the dorm was a few meters away.

“His name is Fernando” she finally says “He used to work with Wihig and Walio, but he wanted to escape from them, or so he said…” she sighs and looks up “He wanted to come with me to school, him as a security guard and I as a student… but then he cheated on me”

“Oh… I’m sorry to hear tha-“

“Don’t be, I learned from that and now I moved on” she answers nodding.

“Are you sure?” I asked putting my hand on her shoulder “After all… it hurts really badly”

“Experience talking?” she asks smirking I nod and sigh.

“Leaving Jesse was the worst decision I’ve done, ever” I smile a bit “But he seems willing to forgive me…”

“Take it” she gently shuffling my hand off her “Very few would forgive you after all that…”

“I know” I sigh and smile “Your secret’s safe with me, it seems not even Widow knows about that”

“Thanks Hanzo, promise me you’ll talk to Jesse, this kind of thing cannot be talked any other day”

“As soon as he gets here, I’ll do” I answer putting my hand on my chest “This, I promise”

“Are you a character out of an anime? I promise I imagined that line in a deep, sexy Japanese voice” she says with a playful smirk.

“Yeah… I get that a lot” I sigh and keep walking.

Some minutes passed after we got to the dorm, Sombra went to sleep and I turned the computer on, Hana Song’s livestream is starting and I have to warn her.

“Nerf this everyone!” she says in a cheerful tone “How are you my little divas?! Finally, this Monday I’m getting to Artwatch Academy! Woot woot!” she puts her fist in the air and laughs “Let’s start with the chat, ShimDragoon says…” she looks confused at my message “Y-You’re a week later to class?!”

I see the message box filling with surprised faces and emojis.

“I’m sorry Hana, but it is the truth, I am attending and we’re already starting final projects and got some homeworks due Monday” I type as fast as I can.

“Alright everyone, stop spamming!” she says a little angry “Sorry mi little divas, but this is serious” she seems angry and frustrated, obviously she wants to attend here “ShimDragoon, this better not be a prank or joke, I’m DMing you my Skype user, please contact me immediately” she sighs and apologetically says “Sorry my little divas, I can’t do the streaming today, I-I got something more important to attend to”

The chat box immediately starts filling with sad and crying faces.

“Sorry everyone, but this is more important than any game out there” I type and as soon as Hana disconnects I copy and paste her username on the Skype browser, in the moment I add her she starts a video call.

“Hi” I say smiling a bit “I am-“

“Oh my gee! Hanzo Shimada!” she blushes a little bit “You’re ShimDra… oh… duh!” she laughs and then sighs “Shim for Shimada… very creative Hanzo”

“Sorry I got you away from your fans…”

“Nah it’s okay, I mean you’re right! This is more important, so proof, I need proof that classes already started” I take out my agenda and show it to her “I need more” I took out my text book “More!” I sigh and open the window to show her the school grounds “Huh… subtle… okay I concede”

“What happened? You seem very eager to come and yet-“

“I’m going to kill my manager” she says angrily “My dad is gonna kill me after that and then he’s going to revive my manager, only to kill him again”

“This is the reason I hate managers… but look, you’re still on time for the week policy”

“Week policy?” she asks worried “What do you mean?”

“The school has a policy that anyone that is on the roll has to attend before the second Tuesday of class, if you don’t you get “expelled” and you have to re-apply but with a higher score” I say as calm as I can, she’s already stressed if my tone became hostile, she might get even worse.

“WHAT?!” I mean… even worse “B-B-But I- My manager- I-!”

“Alright calm down, I’ll send a message to principal Ana and see what we can do”

“We?” she asks with a crying voice “What do you mean we?”

“I’m going to help you” I say smiling “Calm down”

“Thanks Hanzo, you don’t know how much I appreciate it” she says crying a bit. I feel my phone buzz and I read the message out loud.

“Hanzo, this is a very interesting case you are exposing, unfortunately, we are missing some of Hana’s papers as well…”

“What?!” she slams her hand on the desk and curses in Korean.

“We are missing her high school record, certificate and the copy of the essay we ask all students to do, although we got the digital copy we need the physical, so we can add her to her record here at Artwatch” I look at her, her head buried in her hands, she’s obviously hurt “Look, let me send another message, I’ll ask Principal Ana if I can deliver the papers for you, meanwhile, search for some plane tickets”

“S-Sure, thank you” she says taking away the tears from her eyes, I tap the message and after some seconds I get the answer.

“She says that we can do that, scan the papers and send them to me” I say smiling “I’ll print them out and I’ll take them to her, just that she need the original ones, bring them in a fol-“

“I know how to deliver some papers Hanzo” she answers laughing a bit “I know this makes me look like a stupid girl, but trust me, I’m not”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to-“

“I know, be right back, I need to tell my dad” she sighs and thinks for a moment “We’ll do this, I’ll hang up, please give your mail and I’ll send them to you as soon as I can”

“About the plane tickets” I say thinking a bit “If you want, I can buy them for you”

“Oh no, Hanzo, I can’t” she answers blushing a bit “I mean…”

“I’m serious” I say nodding “If you want to pay me afterwards, I’ll accept it”

“Fine, I’ll send you the link, please, tourist class, ok?” she says smiling and sighs “Thank you Hanzo, I owe you big time, bye bye” she hangs up and I click on the link she sent me, pay the tickets and send her the information of her flight.

Some minutes after, I get the mail with the papers with a heart emoji.

“This is quite an extravagant case, Hanzo” Principal Ana is looking at me smiling “You are an extravagant case too”

“Thanks? I guess?” I say scratching my neck “I helped Hana because I know how much she wants to come here, I could notice when I gave her the notice”

“It is her dream to develop and master her own game” the older woman answer smiling gently “Quite a dream if you ask me” I laugh a bit and smile.  
“Isn’t that like… cheating?” I ask cocking an eyebrow.

“Well… maybe” she answers nodding “But it is a beautiful dream nonetheless”

“It is” I answer nodding “Well, if that is all you need from me…”

“Actually, there is one more problem” Principal Ana stands up and looks at her window “With Walio and Wihig’s doing we’re short on housing, we could barely fit all students in their dorms and without Hana’s papers, I thought she wasn’t coming anymore, so I gave her spot to another applicant, this means something obvious” she turns at me, waiting for me to process what she was saying.

“She won’t have a place to stay?” I ask worried “Isn’t there a free room? Or a free apartment?”

“I’m afraid not” she sighs and takes a big sip from her tea “This means, that if she really is coming, then one of you roommates or Hana will have to sleep on the couches or share a bed”

“I’ll talk to my roommates, I promise” I say with determination.

“I’m sure you will, you’re a Shimada antithesis Hanzo, but your roommates may not be as generous as you are” she comments in a warning voice “If they don’t agree, I’m afraid Hana will have to wait until next semester to come, since this is a very unique case, I’ll make a unique exception, she will maintain her spot here”

“I’ll make it our last resort, I assure you” I say determined “I’ll talk it to my roommates and-“

“No need to do that” she cuts me smiling “I called them to my office, urgent message, should be here any second now”

We waited for like 10 minutes, in which I kept answering messages from Hana and the others, Sombra was the first one to appear, obviously, she just woke up.

Two minutes later, Genji showed up with Gwen, they went for some coffee… even though it was an urgent message…

McCree was the last one to appear, 5 minutes after.

“I’m sorry, I was all soaked up” he says scratching his neck “What’s the matter ma’am?”

“Hana Song is coming to Artwatch” she states in a very serious tone “She’s on her way”

“WHAT?!” the room explodes in madness.

“THE HANA SONG?! PRO GAMER?!”

“MY DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE!”

“¡NO MAMES, NO MAMES!”

“WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?” McCree screams angry “But she’s a week later isn’t she?”

“Precisely, sir” Principal Amari says nodding “A little unorthodox way, but effective nonetheless” McCree blushes a bit and Principal looks at us “As I was saying, she’s coming, unfortunately we got no more room on the other dorms, meaning that she only has a hope”

“Us” I finish nodding “After what happened with Roadhog and Junkrat, the school has no more room, so either we share beds-“

“Gwen and I can share bed! We’ve done it plenty times!” Sombra says smiling.

“Hanzo and I can share bed too! We’re brothers after all” Genji says excitedly.

“I can share my bed with Hanzo” McCree says putting his hand on my shoulder, a shiver goes down my spine and my blood rushes to my face “I mean, we’re both men, there’s nothing in the other’s body we haven’t seen yet”

“That is something you can discuss later, mister McCree please, don’t touch mister Shimada, your touch seem to be quite an stimulus for him” Principal Ana comments laughing “Young love” I blush harder “Anyways, if you agree on that, I have no trouble accepting miss Song, now to your dorms, that’s all” she dismisses us with a hand movement and we exit her office in silence.

“Aw darlin’, you’re tomato red” McCree smiles and pinches my cheek softly.

“Well… that’s how boyfriends act with one another, am I right?” I answer smirking, this time, I was making McCree-

“You’re right darlin’” he says smiling and hugging me from the hip “That’s how they act”

…Speechless?

“Smooth move, Shimada. Smooth move” Sombra says smiling while we walk back to the dorm.


	6. The Origins of the Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would be of college without a little drama? Especially when your friend's husband is involved?

Hana’s appearance at the Academy was a big thing, lots of fans actually lined up in the entrance in order to see their idol, unfortunately we told her that our dorm was easier to access through the North gate, which could be called “The Backdoor”.

“Hana?” I call her softly moving her shoulder “Hana, wake up”

“Nerf this idiot!” she screams waking up abruptly “Oh… Hanzo!” she screams and hugs me tightly “I’m here!”

“Congrats” I say laughing “We’re glad you made it on time” 

“11 hours of flight won’t stop me!” she says triumphantly but when she tried to stand up she almost falls down “Oh gee… okay, it won’t stop me, but definitely will weaken my HP”  
“Have you eaten yet?” I ask worried “It was an 11 hour flight”

“I… might…” she blushes a bit “Only have a sandwich in my stomach…?” I look at here with a severe look and cock an eyebrow “I’m sorry momma Hanzo! I was in a hurry!”

“Forgive my brother, he can be quite a nuisance” Genji says punching my arm playfully “I’m his brother, Genji”

“I’m Sombra and this is Gwen”

“Howdy there! I’m McCree”

“Hello everybody, thanks for taking me in” she says smiling “Hanzo already filled me in, I’m sleeping with whom?”

“Actually you’re sleeping with the girls, they said they had no trouble sharing bed so you’ll get a full bed for yourself” I say smiling and taking her suitcase “Light traveler, huh?”

“Yeah, it was all I could pack with so little time” she says a little down “Daddy is going to send me everything in some days”

“Alright, you must get a bath-“

“Do I stink?!” she says worried “I knew I shouldn’t have-“

“No! You must get refreshed, a good meal and some sleep, you must be tired” I say laughing a bit.

“I mean… airplane sits aren’t the best beds…” she sighs and kisses me on the cheek “Thank you Hanzo, I owe you big time”

“You’re welcome Hana” I say smiling.

“Feel free to call me D.Va” she says winking.

I’m not really sure, but I swear McCree is killing Hana with his sight…

“You guys shouldn’t be spoiling me like this!” she says laughing a bit “Hanzo, I got something for you” she was getting a bath while Genji and I bought lunch for everyone, we still had stuff to do.

“What is it?” I ask curious.

“Here, my father will send me the rest in the morning” she gives me two 100 dollar bills and smiles “Thank you again”

“Nah it is okay, come on have some lunch” I say giving her the burger Genji got for her.

Sombra giggles every time Hana comments how boys will drool at the two of them at class and stuff.

Widow is just sketching, but for every sketch she finished, Hana would squeal and ask for that outfit just for her, of course, Widow just smiles and nods.

I have to poke Genji’s ribs every time he stared at Hana and squeeze McCree’s hand every time he glares at Hana because of a wink or a smile she launched at me.

“So, we already got some mini projects and homework, but you can copy mine if you want to” Sombra says after we eat “Take it as a welcome gift from all of us”

“Are you serious?” Hana blushes a bit and smiles “Woah, I uh… I mean, thanks!” she sighs and looks at her “You know? I can do them myself, I don’t wanna be rude Sombra, but I can manage a project or two”

“They’re due Monday mija, you up for it?” Hana just nods and smiles.

“I am” she says nodding “But I’ll start in the morning, right now, I need a bed”

Sunday passed with everyone busy on their homework and projects and of course, at the end of the day, we went straight to sleep.

I woke up slowly because of thirst and moved Genji slowly.

“Genji”

“Hm?”

“Going for water, do you want some?” I ask smiling a bit.

“I’d appreciate it, thanks brother” he says nodding “What time is it?” I look at the clock and then at Genji.

“2 in the morning”

“Geez Hanzo… make it quick” he grunts and starts snoring again after a while.

I am a heavy sleeper, but definitely if I am thirsty, have to pee or something like that, I wake up pretty fast.

I am coming back from the little kitchen with Genji’s glass when suddenly, I hear voices in the girls’ room.

“Ugh… Jet lag” Hana grunts and Sombra just laughs a bit.

“You’ll get used to it, amor” she answers and shuffles “Widow is so still when sleeping that I wake up every now and then to check if she’s dead” they both chuckle and I hear shuffling again.

“So… is Hanzo single?” asks Hana a little hesitant.

“Uy mija” Sombra laughs and sighs “I wish he was single…”

“Who’s the lucky girl?” Hana asks a little… angry?

“It’s a boy, mija” an awkward silence falls between them and I hear sniffing… 

Is Hana…? 

Crying?!

“Why all hot guys are already taken or gay?!” she grunts exasperated.

“They have a story and trust me, I prefer them together than anything else”

“Why? I mean, he appreciates you-“

“Sure he does mija, but because of that I can’t make any moves with him, he’s my friend, he’s my gay friend” she shuffles again “I like him, that’s pretty much truth, but is just a little infatuation, trust me Hana, after love comes, you’ll learn to differentiate”

“Fine” she says giggling “Goodnight, Sombra”

“Goodnight, mija” and finally peaceful silence.

“You’re quite the heart breaker Hanzo” I jump in my place and look at McCree, he’s smiling and looking at the door “Not to mention a ninja”

“How much did you-“

“Enough to know that they both like you” he says and takes the water glass from my hands “I must confess that I may be a little jealous”

“And I must say that you have nothing to worry about” I say smiling a bit.

“Thanks darlin’ now come, it’s late” he leaves the glass on my room’s desk and hugs me “You’re a fine man Hanzo”

“Debatable”

“Better than me at least”

“Even more debatable” we both laugh a bit and he kisses me softly.

“Goodnight darlin’ I’ll see ya tomorrow” and with that we both went to sleep.

Some hours after I started my day with a cup of tea with Genji and Widowmaker, it was pretty early to be honest.

“So how did you sleep, Hanzo?” Widow asks cocking an eyebrow “Fine?”

“Fine thank you, how about you?”

“I was fine until two girls starting talking about how much they like you” I look up “And then a certain ninja eavesdropped”

“The door was closed” I say a little ashamed.

“But then a certain cowboy made his appearance” she sips again and smiles.

“Hanzo…” Genji looks at me angry “Never use the ninja arts on people, unless they want to kill you! First rule of ninja code!”

“There is no such code and I wasn’t eavesdropping!”

“Just hearing someone else’s conversation without being noticed” Widow giggles and sighs “I know darling, you’re interested, but be careful, Sombra doesn’t like her privacy to be broken, you should tell her”

“That I listened to her conversation by mistake?”

“Exactamente…” we turn around to see Sombra with her arms folded.

“You started talking and I…” I sigh and look at her “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“It’s okay, but hey…” she blushes a little and sighs “I know you’re with McCree and I’ll do nothing to bring you apart, Hana on the other hand…”

“I’ll be sure to watch her closely” I answer smiling “Tea?”

“Coffee” she says smiling and joins us for breakfast.

Walking around campus was quick if you know where you’re going, but when you don’t and you have a bunch of fans asking photos and autographs… walking through campus can be hell.

“Miss Song won’t be attending you right now! She has class!” Genji shouts pushing away people that tried to get too near to her.

“Move it everyone! We’re late already!” McCree pushes away another guy with his palm when suddenly, a whistle makes us look around.

“All right! Leave Miss Song alone! Anyone disobeying will have to do 40 laps around campus!” with that everyone scattered to their classes.

“Thank you uhm…”

“Coach Zarya” the pink haired woman smiled widely and patted Hana on the back “We talked to your father yesterday, the rest of your luggage is already with Principal Amari, we had to tell your father to return most of it though”

“Yes, I… I thought it’d be a little bigger” she answers a little ashamed.

“It’s alright, a lady has to have some luggage, am I right?”

“Yes”

“Shimadas, McCree, I expect your presence in your P.E classes today, until then, you’re dismissed, Mister Song asked me to guide Hana to her classes until she gets used to the school grounds” she took out three papers and signed it “Give this to your teachers, they should let you pass”

“Thanks coach” I answer smiling.

“Now off you go! GO, GO GO!” she shouts and we can do nothing but obey, first class passed without anything else.

“I heard what happened with Hana” I found Sombra on my way to our second class “Pretty crazy, huh?”

“Yeah, but it’s the life of a famous person” I answer shrugging.

“You’d know, you’re a Shimada” she says looking at me confused.

“Dad never said we were his boys, we never attended anything important so…”

“And how he was supposed to explain the fact that the company passed to you or Genji?”

“He wasn’t going to pass the company to us, but to his younger brother” I answer a little sad.

“Son of a bitch” she says angrily “He’s as mean and stupid as everyone says”

“He’s even worse…” I say a little down.

“Then why do you respect him so much?” she turns to me and I just sigh.

“I hope one day he’ll love me…”

“Hanzo-“ suddenly the bell rings. She looks at me and sighs “We’ll talk later, I gotta run” and with that she leaves to her class.

“So…” Tracer comes nearby and smiles “You’re with Hana Song now?” I look at her puzzled.

“I’m with Hana… in which sense?”

“You know…” she makes duck face and closes her eyes “Smooching and-“

Out of nowhere, Widow pulls Tracer and kisses her deeply, French kiss has a whole new meaning to me now.

“GWENDOLYN!!!” Tracer is completely red and trembling, Widow is cleaning her lip with a wink.

“I can die in peace now, ma petit fleur” she giggles and sits.

“I told you I’m not gay!” she shouts shaking her fist.

“Say it ‘till you believe it, chere” Widow is just sitting in her place looking at the front.

“You know what?! You were just a mis-“ Tracer shuts up looking afraid out of nowhere.

“A “mis” what, Tracer?” Widow stands up, rage sparkling in her eyes “A mistake?” after a tense moment of silence Tracer just nods.

“Precisely” 

I don’t know how but Widow just stood up and jumped to Tracer, I stood up as well and received a nice, strong punch on my cheek, I trip with my chair and fall to the ground with a loud thud.

“HOW DARE YOU TRACY?!” Widow shouts angry “I LEFT MY HUSBAND FOR YOU!” wait husband? “I EVEN RAN AFTER YOU!”

“I-I-It was a prank!”

“A PRANK!?” Widow tries to lunge at her, but now Roadhog put himself as shield to receive the punches Widow was giving, the teacher had to intervene and even he got some nice punches and kicks.

“You misses are going with Principal Amari, immediately!” he shouts while looking at the two guards that someone called “Morrison and Reyes will take you to her” then he looks at Roadhog and me, I’m still on the floor, that punch made me look some stars “Mister Shimada?”

“Yes?” 

“Are you alright?” I stand up slowly with the help of Roadhog “That… was a nice right punch”

“I am fine…”

“How many teachers do you see, mate?” Roadhog asks worried.

“Uh… two?” I say trying to focus “But don’t worry teacher, I got-“ a bleep and a buzz make my pants tremble, I take out my phone and read:

From: Sombra  
Widow taken by Morrison and Reyes! WTF?!

Another buzz.

From: Genji  
What was all that shouting?! You alright?

And another.

From: Winston  
I saw Tracer with Widow and two guards! What on Earth happened?

“I uh… I’m fine” I say taking my seat.

“You sure mate?” Roadhog asks worried “That is getting red already…” he takes out an ice package and gives it to me “Put it in your face for ten minutes and that’ll prevent the swelling” he waves goodbye and leaves the room.

“Thanks…” I whisper, my phone keeps buzzing and I take it out, 15 new messages.

“Alright everyone, we still got 45 minutes of class so open your books in page 139 and start doing the sketches it says!” the teacher orders like nothing happened, I sigh and start reading all the messages, all of them were of worried friends, only one got my attention.

From: Principal Amari.  
Hanzo, I am sad to say that Tracey and Gwendolyn will have to go on probation, as their friend I hope you’re there for…

I sigh and start sketching, I’d read the messages after class.

Or just wait until all my friends come to the door of my classroom worried and angry.

“Hanzo! Do you know what happened?!” Winston says worried.

“I heard yelling and stuff, mate!” Junkrat smiles and nods “I swear if there was a catfight I want the photos!”

“Dude what happened to your face?!” Genji shouts worried “It’s red!”

“At least it didn’t swell, mate” Junkrat says amazed.

“Mister Shimada” we all turn to Principal Amari, she’s looking at us with sad eyes “I sent you a message”

“I did saw the notification Principal, but I didn’t answer because I already delayed class, I…” he looks at Genji and sighs “I got a goal here, not failing any class”

“A noble goal, but I was worried” she examines my face carefully “Oh dear, Gwedolyn has a nice fist”

“You can say that again…” I say flinching a bit when Principal Amari touches the hit part.

“Gwendolyn and Tracey were silent as a tomb when I asked why quarreling over a kiss was so upsetting, Tracey answered that she felt raped…” we all see at Principal Amari.

“But…?”

“But there was something else, I could tell”

“She did mention a husband” I say looking at Sombra.

“Don’t believe anything they tell you Principal!” two girls came running towards us, one had her hair tied up in a bun by a Chinese hairpin and the other was Indian, I could tell because of her little red dot on her forehead.

“Miss Zhou, Miss Vaswani” the white haired woman turns to them and raises an eyebrow “Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because they only know one part of the story!” Zhou is angry and worried “They-!”

“Mei, calm down”

“Shut up, Symmetra!”

“Calm down!” Symmetra’s eyes put Mei in her place “We are open to dialog, we want to protect Tracey from their deeds”

“Sure, because you three perras are a sweet bonbon” Sombra spits at them.

“Enough!” Principal Amari looks at her watch and nods “Since all of you are already late to class… Sombra, you’ll talk in favor of Gwendolyn”

“Always” she answers nodding.

“Miss Zhou and Vaswani will talk in favor of Tracey”

“Will do”

“Everyone else will be our witnesses, let’s go, my office is waiting”

The Disciplinary Committee decided that Widow wouldn’t be expelled, but would be put under probation for a month, she said she needed a time alone after the meeting.

“That’s so unfair!” Sombra says exasperated “What about Tracer?! Oh if you tell me she didn’t go on probation I’ll…”

“She went on probation too…” I say sighing “You should’ve paid more attention to Principal Amari”

An awkward silence floated on the living room until McCree sighs exasterated.

“Why is Widow so damn obsessed with Tracer anyways?” we look at Sombra and she grunts.

“Tracer and she were a thing before, at High School” she seems angry “Or at least, that is something Widow would have wanted…”

And so, her story begins.

Gwen accepted her sexuality since she was 11 years old, since her family was really open minded they had no trouble, Sombra’s family didn’t like her being with Gwen all the time but then Fernando came and… well… that’s other story.

Gwen got into High School and met Tracey and bam! Gwen fell in love with Tracey, unfortunately, Tracey was homophobic.

“You cannot be serious!” Genji was surprised “B-B-But she’s so nice!”

“Bitches come in many flavors, mijo…” Sombra answers exasperated.

So one day, Gwen met Gerard. Tracey made her High School life hell by making up lies about her and her sexuality, but Gerard didn’t believed them and the last semester of High School, they were already married.

“Wait” McCree cocks an eyebrow “Ain’t that a little rushed?”

“May I nay your plan with Hanzo or should I shut up?” Sombra asks with sarcasm, we blush and I sigh.

“No need to, please, proceed”

It was the party, they were already legally married and that’d be the best night of her life… there was only one little problem.

“Tracer found out and she trashed the party?” I ask cocking an eyebrow.

“Worse” Sombra’s face twitched in anger “She declared her love to Gwen”

Oh fuck…

So Gwen was finishing her first dance when she spotted Tracey, she was crying.

After a little talk, Tracer admitted her feelings towards Gwen and kissed her, Gwen was startled and she felt like in one of those movies of love and betrayal…

“In those movies someone always dies…” McCree says worried “And since Widow and Tracer are still alive…”

“It was horrible” Sombra’s expression fills with sorrow.

Tracey ran away from Gwen, crying, she ran after Tracey and Gerard ran after Gwen.

It was a snowy day, a lot of ice on the floor, ice that Gwen and Tracey avoided…

“But Gerard didn’t” Sombra finishes with a somber tone “When we heard Gwen’s screams of horror… it was too late, Gerard hit his head with one of the steps and died, Gwen blames herself for that…”

“Hence the Widowmaker nickname?” I ask horrified.

“I guess it is” we all turn to Gwen, she’s crying and angry.

“Sorry mija, they need to know” she hugs Gwen tightly.

“It’s okay mon amour…” she sniffles and sighs “Sorry I punched you, Hanzo”

“I can barely feel it Gwen, worry not” I say smiling “Miss Mercy knows her job”

“Gerard and I loved each other… I ran after Tracey on a burst of hormones and…” she sighs and sniffles again “And it’s my fault Gerard is death… but I’m not accepting Tracey’s denial… so we’re doing something crazy”

“Killing her?” Sombra says with a maniac smile.

“We’re getting her a girlfriend” she says sighing “One that she loves so much that she’ll never be able to deny her sexuality again”


	7. I'm not following this fanfic but...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little notice for all of you that want to keep reading this :)

Hey there! So... this fanfic has been in a long hiatus already and it is because I didn't know how to follow it XD I'm restarting it though, I liked the idea :3 hope you wanna read the new version nwn see ya around! :D


End file.
